En la Oscuridad
by DarkScar26
Summary: Queria creer que el sentia lo mismo que yo, que me amaba igual, que me deseaba con la misma intensidad que yo a él... y por esta noche lo creería... aunque fuera una mentira.


_Los personajes pertenecen a © JK Rowling_

_Este fic nació gracias a un desafío solicitado en el magnifico foro Harry y Ginny, **Chocolate y Menta** por** Anya Naivea **:D_

_*Hello...! Bueno este es mi primer Slash y lemmon y traté de hacerlo lo mejor que pude (toda roja).__ A mí en lo personal la historia de Albus y Gellert me parece algo retorcida en el sentido de que el amor solo venía de uno de los lados, según J.K Albus estaba enamorado de Gellert pero nunca se supo si este correspondio a sus sentimientos así que me base en eso. Bueno con esta pequeña introducción los dejo leer __ , La historia es desde el punto de vista de Albus __xD, este fic lo escribí hace un tiempo, pero no había tenido oportunidad de subirlo ^^!_

**_***_**

**"En la Oscuridad"**

Todo comenzó como un juego, algo entre nosotros dos que poco a poco se fue saliendo de control, un fuego incapaz de extinguirse que nos consumia, dejandonos convertidos en cenizas. Quizás para él seguia siendo un juego pero para mí ya no lo era.

Él es mi obscesión, mi razón de existir, es por quien respiraba y me movia...era frustrante pensé mientras delizaba una mano entre los cortos mechones de mi pelo, no queria sentir lo que estaba sintiendo, no deberia anhelar sentir el roce de su piel cerca de la mia, sus manos recorriendo mi espalda, su boca rozando... no, ¡ya basta!, era suficiente.

Miré los papeles que estaban encima de mi escritorio con aprensión y luego el reloj de pared que marcaba las diez en punto. Aún era temprano, pensé mientras mi mente no dejaba de dar vueltas recordandome que él estaría aquí esta noche.

Con un suspiro recogí los papeles y me puse de pie, demasiado ansioso para permanecer sentado. Unos golpes provenientes de la puerta principal anunciaron su llegada, con aparente calma caminé hacia el rellano y abrí la puerta.

Ahí estaba él, con el pelo rubio alborotado por el viento, la capa de viaje polvorienta y líneas de cansancio profundas en su rostro. Había partido en un viaje en busca de las Reliquias que le tomo más de lo previsto, pero había vuelto a mí, con sus ojos lujuriosos, sus apetecibles labios, su calida piel. Me emborracho su fragancia en el momento en que cruzo por la puerta y paso a mí lado.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron por un momento intenso antes de que él entrara y depositará sus chaqueta en el armario, despacio se dio la vuelta y nuestros rostros quedaron frente a frente como desde hacia meses soñaba con estar con él, lentamente deslize mi mano por la suave curvatura de su mejilla, queria creer que el sentia lo mismo que yo, que me amaba igual, que me deseaba con la misma intensidad que yo a él... y por esta noche lo creería... aunque fuera una mentira.

No le permití ni hablar, quería saciar este deseo que me consumia, que pedia cada vez más, pude sentir sus labios rozando los mios, tentandome... incitandome... provocandome... deslizando suavemente su lengua por mí labio inferior antes de introducirla lentamente en mi boca, ya no era un sueño, era la realidad, era su aliento y el mio mezclandose cautivando nuestros sentidos hasta sentir una explosion de luces luminosas detrás de mis parpados cerrados, la suavidad de sus labios fundiendose con los mios y el empuje aterciopelado de su lengua, era increible, un extasis total.

Sus manos deslizandose por mi cuello hasta perderse dentro de mi cabello, sujetando mi cabeza con fuerza lo que me obligaba a ladearla para darle mejor acceso a mi boca, gemí quedamente al sentir la presión, el aroma de su pelo, su sabor, la sensación de su cuerpo pegado al mío me enloquecio mientras sentía como la sangre se volvía cada vez más espesa dentro de mis venas haciendome perder mis invicciones correspondiendo a su boca con la misma pasión y fiereza.

Caminamos aún besandonos hacia la habitación, lugar de tantos encuentros... solte un quejido cuando sentí que mi ropa desaparecia bajo sus impacientes manos, era sublime un extasis total, sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo con firmeza, la mias enredadas en su cintura y apretandolo hacia mí con la fuerza de la pasión. Ya ninguna barrera nos separaba, sus musculos se tensaban sobre los mios mientras me recostaba en la cama acariciandonos como si no hubiera un mañana, no queria pensar... solo sentir... gemir... y gritar cuando la pasión me desborde.

Sus labios estaban por todas partes, sus dientes mordisqueaban, sus manos no se estaban quietas en un mismo lugar, era delirante, yo le devolvia cada caricia con creces, estabamos en una lucha ciega, en un entrega total, las sensaciones se sucedian cada vez con más intensidad en una escalada de placer deslumbrante y enloquecedor... y de pronto... todo fue luces y colores, la esencia, el rayo y el letargo, en ese momento final todo sentimiento mortal quedo aplacado por sus ojos, que me acariciaban como un rayo de sol, sus manos suaves y firmes que me aferraban como si no hubiese un mañana.

Lentamente su cuerpo desnudo rodó en la cama hasta quedar frente al mio en un abrazo de amantes que se conocen por largo tiempo. Mis dedos se delizaban por su pecho mientras nuestra respiración se calmaba. Era increible como cuando estabamos juntos la electricidad aumentaba hasta el punto en que explotaba en una tormenta imparable.

-_**¿Sabes porque lo hacemos verdad?**_-me preguntó mirandome con intensidad-_**es por un bien mayor, nuestra raza debe ser limpia de aquellos que no merecen pertenecer en él. Y nosotros con nuestro poder podemos dominar a los muggles y solucionar el problema de raiz.**__  
_  
Pensé en lo que habiamos estado haciendo estos ultimos meses y miré a Gellert, ambos eramos considerados brillantes y emprendedores con un futuro magnifico en nuestro mundo, pero ambos anhelabamos mas, anhelabamos poder, anhelabamos la gloria.

-_**Todo es por el bien mayor**_-al decirlo pude sentir una punzada de remordimiento pero la deseche inmediatamente, era nuestra meta, eramos jovenes y poderosos con el mundo a nuestros pies-_**debemos seguir con la busqueda, y enfocar nuestros esfuerzos en reclutar a quienes apoyen nuestras creencias y al mismo tiempo cambiar de mentalidad a los que no nos apoyen.**__**  
**_  
-_**Eso era lo que quería escuchar**_-respondió con una sonrisa mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Puede que el no sintiera lo mismo que yo sentía por él, pero ambos estabamos unidos por nuestros deseos, él conocía mis secretos más ocultos, yo creía conocer los suyos, aunque sabía que no era así albergaba la esperanza de que algún día los compartiera conmigo, que nuestros corazones latieran al unisimo en reflejo de nuestras almas. Por ahora solo la lujuria y el deseo de poder nos unia.

Su respiración se volvío más pausada mientras las telarañas del sueño lo atrapaban, mientras acariciaba su pelo lentamente, me sentí caer en la bruma, en un pozo de oscuridad y letargo. Estabamos juntos y eso era lo que importaba.

*******

_Espero que a todos les haya gustado, principalmente a tí Anya xD _

_*Thanks a mi amix Andre __por el beteo!_

_Se aceptan todo tipo de criticas y comentarios... besos._

_*Scar_


End file.
